1. Field of Invention
This invention is concerned with a system for detecting the lateral position of a vehicle relative to a guidance means, and more particularly to such a system where there is no special guidance means.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are are number of systems for guidance of vehicles along a special track. Such systems allow for automated guidance of vehicles along the special track. In the prior art it is common that the track be either three dimensional (e.g., a raised rail) or made of special material such as a magnetic stripe or a reflective material or have electrical signals propagating therealong. Such systems do not operate properly when no special guide track is provided.